


[Podfic] Texts from the Van

by kalakirya



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sholio's story</p><p>
  <i>One bored con man + one cell phone = lots and lots of text messages. Takes place between 4x03 & 4x04 (with some spoilers).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Texts from the Van

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Texts from the Van](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489319) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



**Title:** Texts from the Van

  
 **Pairings:** none

  
 **Warnings:** none

  
 **Length:** 12 minutes 47 seconds (without sound effects) ; 14 minutes 52 seconds (with sound effects)

  
 **download** as an mp3 [from the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/texts-from-van) (separate DLs for with sound effects and without sound effects)

  
  
cover by me!  
  



End file.
